A Dirty Little Secret (Or Two)
by misstarara
Summary: "Dirty lies and secerts. I wonder who'll find out next." Clary and Tessa move into flat beneath two annoying guys. Trying to move on from their past and running away from ugly truths, Clary and Tessa think they've finally left their past behind. But when circumstances change and people aren't who they think they are,Clary and Tessa question their existence. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hey so I decided to start a new story. If any of you have read Pretty Little Devices this will be a bit like that except set in modern times with a better plot line. I aim to get the chapters around 2k. This means I will be able to update around 2/3 times a week. I will continue this if you like this prologue. This will be short. The first half is written in 1st person POV from the mysterious figures POV but all the other will be written in 3rd person unless I'm talking from the 'figures' POV cause it's hard to write in 3rd POV without giving it away!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. Only the plot. If I did I wouldn't be here.**

 **BLURB**

 **"Dirty lies and secerts. I wonder who'll find out next."**

 **Clary and Tessa move into flat beneath the two most annoying guys on the planet. Trying to move on from their past and running away from ugly truths, Clary and Tessa think they've finally left their past behind. But when circumstances change and people aren't who they think they are, Clary and Tessa question their very existence. And when a mysterious figure lets out their secrets and drags the past into the present will the girls want to live at all?**

 **Rated T for violence and hints of abuse.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

I hate them. They ruined my life. I want to make everyday a living nightmare for them.

How could they get to live the prefect life and I was stuck, alone, in a dark room. Cuffed to a chair. Deserted.

Chances are they're having a fun time. Living in London. Ugh. They make me sick. What they did, it was unforgivable.

They say I'm sick in the mind. I'm not right. They say it's for the best. To keep me locked up inside. So I can't hurt anyone. Like I did before. Ha. Like I care.

I want to break out. Break out of this hell hole.

I don't even know where I am. But I know what I have to do. Revenge is sweet after all. I know where the money is. I know people and I know places.

Will Herondale and his friends better be afraid 'cause I'm coming. I'm breaking out of this Edom. And I'm going to kill that man and his friends slowly. Very slowly. So it hurts.

* * *

"Will Freaking Herondale! Get your ass out of the shower!"

Will could see a blonde figure in the door of the bathroom.

"Jace, I'm showering. Get out."

And so began the eternal battle between the cousins.

Meanwhile Alec and Jem, the best friends of their respective Herondale, were in the kitchen. Jem was cooking breakfast. Alec was on his phone texting someone. This someone was classified but everyone knew it was the young man Magnus Bane.

It was a typical day in the boys' flat. The Herondale cousins fighting, Jem being 'the little mother' and Alec brooding as he usually did.

"I can smell the eggs from here!"

A dripping wet Will had walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Alec blushed slightly.

"It better be chicken eggs. I won't eat those busted duck ones you bought, Jem!"

"That's exactly why I bought them." Jem chided, placing the eggs on a plate. He passed them around to the boys who gulped them down greedily.

Will sat down on the sofa just as Jace walked in. He was fully dressed but his hair was damp. He reached over as he sat down on the sofa and grabbed a piece of Will's egg.

"Hey! Give that..-"

Just then the phone began to ring.

Will walked over to the counter and looked at the phone.

'Blocked ID'

He answered it and put it on speaker.

 _*Hello? It's meeeeeee*_

"Oh my god not that effing song again!" Will sighed at the phone.

 _*You don't recognise my voice? Well listen closely, William Herondale. I'm still around Gwylim and I'm out and about. I know where you are and what you do. I thirst for your blood William and when I want something, I get it.*_

'beeeeeeeeep'

Will dropped the phone.

* * *

 **Well there's the nice short little 600 word prologue! Let me know if you want to hear more. I dedicate this story to dear friend of mine Katie xxx**

 **misstarara**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Wow the reponse to this story was great! People are already guessing who the mysterious person is! Well you're gonna have to wait. You won't expect it though. I'm planning on making this a 30/40 chapter story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID I just own the plot. I wish I did though.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Moving In**_

"My god, Tessa. What do you have in this bag?"

Clary Fray groaned and dropped the large suitcase she was pulling up the stairs. They had just moved into the Idris apartment block in London. They had been living in New York but Tessa and Clary had gotten scholarships to The Institute University. Tessa was majoring in English Lit, Clary in Art Design. The two girls had been friends since, forever. Despite being a year older than Clary, Tessa had always been very close to the Frays.

Tessa practically lived with the Frays, to escape her brother but she didn't want to think about him. Not anymore. She was in a different country in a different part of the world where he couldn't find her.

She had even gone as far as to change her name from Theresa Starkweather to the simple Tessa Gray. She preferred the name and many people she knew called her Tessa already so it wasn't such a big deal. The change of her name meant that her brother couldn't track her and he couldn't..-

"Serriously Tessa, what's in this bag?"

Tessa was abruptly taken out of her thoughts by a thump and a cuss. Clary had tried to lift the bag again and failed. They had already brought Clary's three suitcases up. It was Tessa's turn.

"Be careful, would you. Those are my limited edition Dickons books from Aloysius!" Tessa exclaimed. She was very protective about her books.

"That explains so much." Clay rolled her eyes and began to drag the bags into their room on the second floor. There were three floors in their block of apartments with two apartments on each floor.

They dumped the last of the bags into the room and sat on the floor. They had little in the way of furniture but Clary's brother Jonathan was going to help with that.

Jon lived on the bottom floor with his friend Sebastian. He was the one who got them the flat. He worked in a branch of the Frays Law Firm and oversaw the entire European part of the firm. His friend Sebastian was his right hand man.

Clary could have become a lawyer if she wanted to but politics had never interested her but Tessa knew there was some deeper reason as to why she didn't want to take over her fathers company. Jon was in control of the European side of things but Clary could have had control over the American branch of the firm.

It would have made her a millionaire but she declined and asked for the funds to move to London. That was why Tessa and Clary had come to such a brilliant block of flats.

Tessa herself had very little in the way of money. She felt terrible about it but she often leant on Clary's fund for money.

Clary didn't mind of course but she wasn't aware of just how little money Tessa had.

"So we know that Jon and Seb live downstairs beside a girl called Dot right? But who lives upstairs?" Clary asked. She was always incredibly curious.

"Well, didn't Jon say that there was a couple living upstairs with their kids and then a group of bachelors?"

"Sounds about right." Clary replied. Trailing off a bit at the end as if she had just remembered something and didn't like it.

Tessa was the kind of person who liked to introduce herself to her neighbours.

"Why don't we go upstairs and say hi. We've already met Dot and Seb." Clary just stared at Tessa in horror.

"No!" Clary looked a bit panicked. "Um I don't think that's a good idea."

Tessa was confused. What could be so bad about going upstairs and saying hello to a group of people they'd never met before?

"Come on, Clary." Tessa said and grabbed Clary's hand, pulling her to her feet, "Let's be nice people and greet our neighbours."

"You're really going to regret this." Clary said but went with Tessa anyways.

If there was one person more stubborn than Clary Fray it was Tessa.

* * *

"We have new neighbours." Jace drawled. He was lying on the couch in the flats 'sitting room/ kitchen'.

Their flat wasn't very colourful or dedorated for that matter. Alec Lightwood didn't really like colour much and preferred dark blues and blacks. Jace Herondale was a minimalist and liked everything neat and perfect. Jace's cousin Will liked things in piles. Mostly books. He liked dark colours too. Especially ones that matched his dark blue eyes. Jem Carstairs was into pale greens and golds but he didn't mind what colours and decorations they had in the flat.

When the boys had bought the flat they had decorated it. Will had tried to pile his books in the sitting room but Jace had almost flipped out. He had gone to the furniture store and bought a late bookshelf for him.

He had proceeded to arange the books into alphabetical order.

Jem had designed the kitchen. It was made of marble and was very beautiful. It had oriental qualities and had gold ingravings.

Alec bought the sofa. It was black and was made of leather. This was Alec's favourite place to brood.

They had a couple of paintings up around the walls, which were white and they had large windows looking out across London. They had a nice sized flatscreen TV and of course an Xbox One.

It was the ultimate Bachelor Pad.

Jace and Alec shared a room. One half was pale and minimalist with white walls and organised shelving. The other half was dark and black with a large double bed and no lamps what so ever.

Will and Jems room was something else entirely. Will had a large bed which was surrounded by piles of books and notebooks which didn't fit on the shelves. Will was an aspiring author and worked for a magazine.

Jem's side was beige and green. The bed was a single one with oriental blankets. He had many violins on shelves as well.

Jem worked for a resteraunt as a chef. He also played his violin as entertainment.

Jace was the CEO of a highly successful modelling agency. He was the reason why they could afford their 'bachelor pad'. Jace and his cousin Isabelle had set up the company and it skyrocketed. Isabelle was Alec's sister. But Will wasn't related to them which was weird because Alec and himself had very similar colouring.

Alec was a lawyer at the Fray Law Firm. He was good friends with Sebastian.

Jem had moved from Shanghai to New York to London and had met the three boys. They were all native to England although Will was half Welsh.

"The new neighbours are two girls." Alec said from the kitchen. He was helping Jem make lunch. "One is Jon's kid sister."

"Isn't she like 21?" Jace said from the couch. "I'd hardly say that she's a kid. Jem is only 22, Will and I are 23 and you're 24."

"Same thing." Alec grumbled. He was making pie.

"I wonder if her and her friend are hot." Will stated coming out of his bedroom. He had been writing all night.

"Will!" Jem exclaimed. "Can you not? You'll scare the away before they even meet us."

"You know they won't be able to resist the Herodale charms." Jace and Will said at the exact same time.

The doorbell rang. It was the sound of ducks. Both Herondales jumped. Jem just stood and laughed.

"How you betray our friendship." Will said.

Jem went to the door and looked through the peephole. He paled and walked away.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Theresa" Jem whispered.

This meant nothing to Jace and Alec who had just opened the door but Will paled slightly.

"Hi." A small girl with red hair and green eyes stood at the doorstep. She was closely followed by a taller girl with brown hair and grey eyes. She paled and looked at Jem.

"I think, I think..."

Tessa fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Whoa Cliffy. So that was kind of a filler intro chapter. I now there was a lot of explaining and stuff but the juicy parts are to come. This is a mystery so I'm going to be horrible and say that most chapters are going to end in cliffies!**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **Questions: Why is Tessa glad to leave America behind? How do Tessa and Jem know each other? What will happen to Tessa?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews. I will try to get back to as many people as possible. Sorry if you're a guest xx**

 **misstarara**

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 2: Gold and Black

**Wow guys, lots of views and alerts! I just couldn't wait to update. Enjoy! This is almost a 2k chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Gold and Black**_

 _"Hi." A small girl with red hair and green eyes stood at the doorstep. She was closely followed by a taller girl with brown hair and grey eyes. She paled and looked at Jem._

 _"I think, I think..."_

 _Tessa fell to the ground._

* * *

She was running. Running away from the man. The man who had broken her heart. Shattered it to pieces. He had left her.

He had come from Shanghai in the summer. He hadn't told her that New York was just one stop on his way to London. She had told him everything. About her brother. Her dysfunctional family. Her bruises and her scars. Everything. She thought she loved him.

She still wore his necklace around her neck. It was jade. She couldn't bring herself to take it off. It was the only thing that was there for her when she cried herself to sleep at night after her brother.

She ran through the forest. Faster, always running faster. The trees were deep black and they glowed blue. The colour of the young mans eyes who had sat and paled beside Jem.

Jem Crastairs. The man she could never forget.

Faster and Faster still she flew through the forest until she reached the house. It was her parents house in America. She never wanted to see its blue fading walls and plastic chairs again. She tried to turn, to run away but her legs only brought her towards the house.

"Nooooo!" She screamed.

Suddenly she was in her old bedroom.

"It's ok Tessie. I won't hurt you." It was the character out of her worst nightmares. Her brother.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" He advanced on her slowly as she tried to kick him away. She kicked sharp blows into his stomach which was oddly toaned and muscular and seemed to feel very real and solid...

"Oh my!" Tessa exclaimed. She had woken up and had been kicking the man with raven hair and violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"The question is are you okay." He had a British accent but it was oddly musical and Celtic sounding. His eyes pierced hers. He was the prettiest man she had ever seen. She had been kicking him in the diaphragm with her Doc Martains. He winced slightly as he moved to sit beside her.

"You were screaming." He told her. He looked amused. He chuckled but his laugh wasn't warm like she thought it would be, it was cold and lifeless.

"I...I had a nightmare." She stuttered. Where was she? She realised that she wasn't in her apartment. She was lying on a dark sofa.

The memories came rushing back. Jem in the summer, his hair a beautiful black, his eyes a golden hazel. Their first kiss at Central Park. Jem's sudden disappearance and the note he left behind. The punishment for having a letter from a boy. Jem sitting down when they had called on the door, with silver hair and silver eyes. The dream.

"Oh." She fell back onto the sofa.

She was in the neighbours house with a group of boys. She could see a golden boy talking to Clary. He had an air of confidence around him that the raven haired boy seemed to have too. There was a boy who looked very much like the Raven boy. He was sitting on a kitchen stool. He looked sad and insecure.

Her eyes fell on the one she was avoiding. James. Jem. He was sitting with his head in his hands. Jem looked up and caught her staring. She scowled and blushed. He stayed stoic and ran his hands through his silver hair.

What was with that? She wouldn't have pinned Jem to be a hair dye and contacts kind of person.

"I'm William. William Herondale but you can call me Will or Sexy. I answer to both." He smiled a sour smile. As if he didn't want to say what he did.

Tessa rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what type of boy he was. A player and a Pratt.

"Tessa, Tessa Gray."

"I thought your name was Theresa?"

"No!" She said too quickly. "Just Tessa."

"Well Tess. I think that's a great name. I'll be looking forward to getting to know you." He grinned at her suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't call me that!" Nobody had ever called her anything but Theresa or Tessa. Apart from her brother but she didn't like to think about that.

She kind of liked it.

"Ok, Tess."

She wacked him across the head with a book she had picked up from the coffe table.

"Excuse me! That is my favourite novel!" Will exclaimed.

Tessa studied the cover of the book. 'Othello' it read.

" _You_ read the classics?" She gasped slightly. She would not have pinned him as a book kind of person. Especially not the classics, her classics.

"Will is obsessed with the classics."

A soft British accent came from behind her. She turned around and was met by two silver eyes.

Uh oh.

* * *

Tessa had fallen to the floor behind Clary. At first she hadn't realised what had happened. She only saw a boy with silver hair, who looked oddly familiar, sit down as he paled. Then she had seen the identical looks of shock up on the four boys' faces.

She had heard the thump just moments later and had spun around to find her friend out cold on the floor.

Two boys with black hair and blue eyes had sprung to the immediate help of her friend. They had carried her and placed her on the couch. A golden boy had come over to Clary and led her away.

Clary always liked to be a bit dramatic so the man ended carrying her over to a seat at their dining area.

That was how she found herself in a 'bachelor pad' talking to a very golden man.

"I'm Jonathan Herondale" the man said. He looked around 23 and he was very, very good looking. He had golden blonde hair which curled around his ears and stunning golden eyes. His skin even glowed with a golden tan that did not suit the time of year and the weather in London. He didn't sound British but in fact slightly American. He was pretty ripped too. She bet he had...-

Clary realised she had been starting at him for a good thirty seconds.

"My brother is Jonathan." Wow that was stupid. Clary cringed inwardly.

"Most people call me Jace though." He grinned at her. He had a chip in one of his incisors as if to show he wasn't exactly flawless.

"Clarissa Fray but please call me Clary." She wrinkled her nose when she said her full name.

"I thought your second name was Morgenstern?"

"No my brother took my father's name I took my mother's." She winced when she said that. She didn't have a mother anymore.

"Oh cool..." He had caught her wincing.

"Why don't you work at the firm?" He asked her.

That was a touchy topic for Clary. She didn't want to see other families go though what she had gone through with hers. Jon was much stronger than her.

"I study art at The Institute." She said and avoided the question.

"Impressive but alas not impressive as I. I'm the CEO of the HeronWood Modeling Agency."

"Impressive." She agreed although she'd never heard of it before.

Their conversation was interrupted by the groans of one of the raven haired boys who Tessa had kicked in the diaphragm with her Docs.

"Ouch that's got a hurt."

"Yeah my cousin isn't as strong as me. His abs aren't as hard either." Jace winked and Clary blushed scarlet. Her earlier assumptions were true.

"Is he related to the other boy." She nodded towards the other black haired boy.

"No. That's my cousin and best friend Alec Lightwood. Will Herondale is my cousin on the other side. That," he nodded towards the silver haired boy, "Is my cousin Will's best friend James Carstairs."

Clary paled. She knew that man. She'd seen him before but she didn't know where.

"He's from Shanghai." He continued. "His father is British."

The man in question walked up behind Tessa and said something. Tessa went as white as a sheet.

"Wow, they could have a competition to see who's paler." Clary glared at Jace. He just winked and smirked at her.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on."

* * *

Tessa closed her eyes. Why here? She tried to get away from the past but it followed her, always.

"I don't want to talk to you, _James."_ She sneered.

She stood up and collapsed again as the room began to spin. Just as Clary and the golden man walked up to them.

What she hadn't realised was she had fallen into Will's arms. She stood up really quirky but managed to keep her composure.

"Come on Clary, let's go. We have a lot of boxes to unpack." She grabbed the younger girls arm and dragged her out the boy.

"We'll help you unpack tomorrow." Will called after her.

Clary waved at Jace. He winked suggestively as Tessa slammed the door.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

The girls shut the door. Both Herondales and Alec turned towards Jem.

Jem blushed slightly and walked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Breaking out was simple. It was as easy as pie. I almost just walked out of that hell but it wouldn't be complete without a little bit of fun. Let's just say I left a couple of guards in a predicament.

It had been 10 years since I'd seen the sun.

I made my way to Yorkshire. Riding on trains and buses all the way out of the city. Getting back home felt good.

The money. I had left it in the hill. Millions of pounds, waiting, waiting for revenge. Into the base I ran and found the money in the safe.

Everything was where I left it. The surveillance cameras, the cape. I took the black coat off the coat rack and shrugged it on. It fit like a glove. I pulled the hood up and sat on the desk chair.

I flicked the power switch and the base came alive. The cameras switched on and appeared on the screens.

One showed the Idris apartment block. I could see Tessa in Will's apartment block. The plan was all coming together.

I picked up the phone and rang the number that Gold supplied me with. Black was back.

Better than ever.

"Hello? It's meeeee"

* * *

 **Wow, well then. We have names for the mysterious figures. Gold and Black. Keep reviewing your guesses!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Questions;**

 **1\. What went on with Jem and Tessa?**

 **2\. Why doesn't Clary want to work as a lawyer?**

 **3\. Who is Gold and who is Black?**

 **Misstarara**

 **R &R**


End file.
